


William Is (Prince) Charming

by Twotomatoidiots



Series: Twotomatoidiots's One Shots [4]
Category: Cobra Starship, The Academy Is...
Genre: Alternate Universe, Disney Royalty, Gabe is Prince Eric, M/M, William is Prince Charming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 06:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5530091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twotomatoidiots/pseuds/Twotomatoidiots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fuck; of course Gabe’s new coworker would be perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	William Is (Prince) Charming

The day Gabe got hired at Disney World as Prince Eric, Gabe was pretty sure he’d never have a cooler job. 

Sure, he had to spend two weeks in a stuffy Dale costume before he got to actual Prince routines, but it was way better than animal duty. The costumes had no ventilation; the only good thing was that it was early spring, meaning it was 60 degrees everyday. He’d heard horror stories about newbies getting animal duty in 90 degree weather, and ending up passing out, scarring some children in the process. 

Now though, he walked around all day, smiling and taking pictures with families. So, in all, it was pretty sweet. There was rarely someone yelling at him , his only worry is that he needs to make sure he’s smiling anytime he’s not on break. 

That was, until Prince Charming got fired. 

~~~

Gabe supposes he should be a little more specific. It wasn’t the guy who got fired, oh, no, no. It was the guy that replaced him.

Gabe hadn’t really known the guy that was fired; he had only been about three weeks into his Prince Eric duties when he got fired. He did notice, however, when there was suddenly a very, very attractive and different looking Prince Charming came stumbling into his side, interrupting his very serious talk he was having with a little girl in a blue fairy dress on who was the better chipmunk, Dale or Chip (it was Dale). 

“I’m so sorry, I just got lost and have to-” The guy rushed out his explanation, not even looking Gabe in the face.

“Whoa, whoa, calm down, it’s completely fine, just no more running into me, yeah? I don’t think Ariel would appreciate it,” Gabe winked, hoping the guy would catch on. It was his third week, he didn’t want any warnings because the new(er) guy was out of character. The guy finally looked up, catching Gabe’s wink; he immediately flushes a burning pink, covering his cheekbones and bridge of his nose. he had gelled back hair, long enough that it was obvious it could easily reach past his chin, possibly to his shoulders. Gabe supposed he got away with it because it looks better than the last guy’s hair. Probably doesn’t hurt that he’s really fucking attractive, too.

“Of course,” The man seems to catch his tongue, bowing the the little girl next to Gabe,”No need to tell Cinderella about this as well, then.” 

That was a good, surprisingly, for a guy who was just hired. He managed to hint to Gabe who he was without actually breaking character. Gabe probably could have guessed who he was, if given a few more seconds; most princes’ don’t have epaulets or a frighteningly correct posture- something caused by strict training for the most publicly seen figures in Disney World. Gabe remembers his training with a wince - it wasn’t all that fun.

The man could have certainly passed for a real life Prince Charming, though. He had the good hair, high cheekbones, and the face that screamed hospitality and kindness that couldn’t be faked with training. 

“Well Prince Eric,” he nodded to Gabe,”and Princess,” he bowed to the little girl again,” I must be off.” And with that, he straightened his back, turned on his heel, and walked very graceful for a man so tall and thin it seemed he should topple more than glide. 

This job kept getting better and better.

~~

Gabe was in the changing rooms at the end of the day, taking off his tight dress shirt and sliding on his t-shirt, then replacing his pants with more comfortable jeans. He was just tugging his drawstring bag out of his locker when the man from earlier walked in. he made eye contact with Gabe and switched his directions, heading for Gabe instead. Gabe was right, his hair, messed up from the long day, definitely did come down to his shoulders, but it looked like it was well taken care of, unlike most guys with longer hair.

He stopped in front of him, holding out his hand with a smile,”Hi, sorry about earlier, I’m William. Thanks for helping me out - first day.”

Gabe shook it, replying with,”Gabe, and I could tell.” 

William grimaced,”That obvious?” 

“Not really, only because I haven’t seen you around before. If it makes you feel any better, you covered well and the little girl said she liked your hair when you left,” Gabe smiled. William flushed once again, but thanked Gabe.

“So what were you doing in 7 at the Wedding Pavillion? Isn’t Prince Charming supposed to be with Cinderella at the Castle?” Gabe asked.

William scratched the back of his neck awkwardly,”I may or may not have ran out of coffee this morning, which may or may not have led to me forgetting exactly where the Magic Kingdom is…”

“Let’s hope you remember tomorrow, that is generally your section, y’know,” Gabe said, shutting his locker door and swinging his bag onto his back. 

William laughed lightly,”Yeah, thanks. Hey, do you mind if I get your number real quick? It’d be great to know someone who knows what they’re doing.”

Gabe didn’t mention that he’d only been working for a few weeks as he put his number in William’s phone. “Sorry, I gotta go, my roommates are probably wondering where I am,” Gabe apologized.

“No, no, it’s fine; see you tomorrow!” William replied and turned to unlock his own locker. Gabe headed out the door, glancing back, and noticing the flat plane of William’s stomach and sharp hipbones as he took his costume shirt off.

Fuck; of course Gabe’s new coworker would be perfect.

~~

“Hey, I’m sorry, I know you missed me,” Gabe said as he walked through the door of his apartment, to his roommates on the couch.

“As long as you keeping covering your part of rent, I couldn't care where you are,” Victoria said from where she was sitting on the couch, throwing popcorn pieces at Ryland on the other couch across the room. There were pieces around Ryland, proving how shitty of a catcher he is.

“You wound me,” gabe said, going into the kitchen and grabbing a beer from the fridge. The worst part of this job is that Gabe couldn’t go out drinking every night like he used to. if he showed up to work with a hangover, he’d definitely get fired. This meant his only day he could actually go out was Friday and Saturday. 

Gabe set the beer on their living room table, Victoria glaring until he put a coaster under it, before flopping down and putting his head in her lap. Gabe yawned, it was a long day, the park was unusually packed for only a Thursday. Well, it was nearing Christmas, so Gabe supposes that was why.

~~

Gabe didn’t realize he’d fallen asleep until he felt his phone buzz on his stomach, then the weight was gone and so was the noise. Gabe thought nothing of it, happy the distraction from his sleep was gone, until he heard Vicky laugh and say,”Gabe, who’s William?” 

Gabe’s eyes opened, eyes zooming in on his iPhone in Vicky’s hand. He reached for it, but, though his arm was longer than hers, he was laying down and she easily moved her arm far enough that he wasn’t able to grab it.

Vicky tapped on the screen, clearing her throat before reading out loud,”’Hey Gabe, it’s William from today. I wanted to say thanks once again.’ Ooo, does Gabey have a boyfriend?”

“Vicky,” Gabe whined,”He’s some guy from work, give me my phone!”

“That’s not what your blush is saying,” Ryland spoke from the other couch.

“Fuck off Ryland,” Gabe glared

“Make me,” Ryland shot back

Vicky rolled her eyes, handing the phone to Gabe, who got up and went o his room. He shut the door and laid down in his bed, unlocking his phone. he read the text before stopping to think what to say back. He finally decided on a,’No problem, how was your first day as diney royalty?’. 

He hit send before rereading it and letting out a curse, quickly typing,’*disney, fuck’ and sending that too. Gabe went to close the message app when another bubble popped up.

‘noice typo’

Then,

‘fuck’

Gabe laughed at William’s mistake, sending back a,’that’s what u get 4 mocking me’

‘yeah,ik :((‘

Oh fuck, Gabe had to admit, that was kind of cute. 

~~  
Gabe didn’t really see Will at work, except for the rare occasion Gabe was assigned in the same area Will was. They would talk in the changing room and after work, occasionally going out for food or something. And there was when they texted, which was pretty much anytime they weren’t working, hanging out, or asleep.

Then, suddenly, it turned into Gabe wanting to be around William at work, too, even if his schedule didn’t exactly permit it. 

Gbae found if he ran from his station to where William was, he’d have about five minutes to talk to William and have enough time to get back beore anyone noticed where he was.

It’s been a week so far and the only ones that have caught on are the other royalty chracters.

“Man, you’re gonna get caught one day,” Travis laughed

“But by the time they catch on, he’ll probably have a hot new boyfriend,” Pete added in, to which Travis nodded at.

“Why do you guys think I’ll get caught?” Gabe scowled. Travis and Pete made eye contatc with each other before cracking up.

“Dude, you’re so obvious about this, you’re not sneaky at all,” Travis laughed. 

Gabe grabbed his bag from the bench, huffing and walked out the door.  
~~

Gabe was off on one of his sneak-aways when a family asked him and William for pictures. After getting their pictures, William talked to the parents and little kid, leaving Gabe to talk to the teenage kid. 

“So, who’s your favorite princess?” Gabe asked

The boy grimaced,”...I actually lean more towards princes..”

Gabe sighed, looking at William through the corner of his eyes,”Me too..”

~~

“- and then Vicky shoved the guy’s head in the toilet,” Gabe finished his story, William laughing. Gabe’s throat went dry at the sight. 

“Hey, so-uh.. nevermind,” Gabe stammered.

William cocked his head,”What?”

Gabe shook his head,”Nothing, it’s nothing.”

William pursed his lips, frowning,”Well, you’re a terrible liar.”

Gabe sighed,”I-I was just wondering if sometime you want to...I don’t know...get dinner or something..”

William’ smiled,”Why, Gabriel, Saporta, are you asking me out on a date?”

“I am...and do you want to?” 

“I think I could fit in into my schedule..” William grinned.


End file.
